Morning Allure
by MissManders27972
Summary: Sam is woken a bit differently than he's used to. Wincest. PWP. girl!Dean.


**Morning Allure**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I just like to play.**

**Reviews are lovely. Xoxo**

Sam slowly rose to consciousness at the feeling of a warm body settling over him. He grinned remembering the night before and how Dean had fallen into sleep with his head tucked under Sam's chin and his arm thrown across Sam's waist.

He let out a soft sigh at the feeling of a hand on his dick, gently stroking him to hardness. He allowed himself to linger in the echoes of sleep a bit longer as he was pulled into full hardness.

His grin turned into a confused frown when he felt a condom being rolled down over his length. He and Dean hadn't used condoms in years. Not since they'd both been checked out. Why would Dean want one now?

Sam let out a gasp and his eyes flew open when he felt what was without a doubt a girl sink down on him. The girl's head was thrown back, her sandy brown hair falling over her shoulders, her perky breasts pushed outward as she arched her back.

Sam let out an aborted shriek as the girl ground her hips down. It felt incredible. Sam hadn't been with a girl in forever; he'd almost forgotten what it felt like.

Once Sam got his mind back he flipped them and pulled away from the girl. He was in complete shock.

"Dude, what the hell?" The girl asked pulling her hair out of her face. There was something familiar about this girl. The colour of her hair, the green of her eyes, the shape of her jaw line, the freckles covering her entire body.

"Dean?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Duh, who else would it be?" Dean asked in his freshly feminine voice. Sam shook his head in confusion.

"No, seriously, who else would it be? What other girls have you been hooking up with?" Dean asked insecurely. He wrapped his arms around his knees in what Sam knew was meant to be casual but was really self-defensive.

"Of course not, De, come here," he tried reaching his hand out to his brother. "I just didn't expect to get woken up by a woman is all. How did this happen?"

Dean slowly relaxed and let Sam pull him into his lap.

"I think it was the trickster. I have no idea why he would do this but I woke up about two hours ago, went to the can, and noticed my dick had disappeared. I freaked out for a bit and called Bobby. He said it should wear off in a day or two. And then I figured, hey, if I'm stuck as a girl I may as well enjoy it, right? So I went out and got some condoms cause who knows right?" All of this came out rather quickly and once he was done explaining Dean took a large breath and sunk into Sam, his face falling into the space between Sam's neck and shoulder.

Sam couldn't help it, he started to laugh. After a while, Dean joined in. It was slightly ridiculous. Once they'd settled, Sam couldn't help but ask."

"So – how does it feel?" Dean looked up at him.

"Sex? Well, until you unceremoniously flipped me off, it was incredible. Feels way better than being a guy. Girls got the better end of that stick."

"That good, huh?" Sam asked curiously. Dean nodded with a blissed out look on his face.

Sam mad a quick decision and laid back, pulling Dean up to straddle him.

"Well, come on then. Let's enjoy it," Sam told him huskily. Dean grinned and he sank down on Sam's length, letting out a pornographic moan.

"Holy shit, Dean," Sam gasped out. The feel of Dean sliding down on him was incredible. He had to admit to himself, he had missed this. The soft slickness of girl. The silky feel of Dean's inner walls had him getting close sooner than he would've liked.

Dean fell into a rocking rhythm, bringing himself up right to the end of Sam's dick before sliding back down. Sam dragged his hand down Dean's back and around to where they were connected. He danced his fingers over Dean's clit while he bucked his hips up to meet Dean.

"Oh fuck, Sam," Dean moaned. Sam buried his free hand in Dean's hair and pulled him down. Their lips crashed together and Sam slid his tongue into Dean's mouth. Sam's hands found their way to Dean's breasts, feeling the soft weight of them in his palms, squeezing them gently and sliding his thumbs over Dean's nipples. Dean clenched around him and Sam's body involuntarily thrust up. Dean let out a keening sound and arched his back. Sam felt a rush of wetness and Dean collapsed down on Sam's chest.

"Holy shit, Sam," Dean gasped out. Sam brushed the hair out of his face while he tried to calm his breathing. Dean slid off of him and crawled down his body. He pulled the condom off and tossed it in the general direction of the trashcan. He glanced up at Sam and smirked before taking his cock into his mouth. He couldn't take him as deep as he could as a man but he made up for it with enthusiasm. It wasn't long before Sam was calling out Dean's name and coming down his throat. Dean moved back up the bed before falling down and wrapping his body around Sam. He propped his chin up to look at Sam.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Dean said with a smile. Sam let out a laugh.

"You're not kidding," Sam replied shaking his head in disbelief. Dean's smile lit the room before he dropped his head down with an exhausted sigh.

"You know, we really shouldn't waste this opportunity," Sam said after a minute. Dean looked up at him. He smirked and rolled Sam on top of him.

Two days later, Sam woke up slowly and reached his hand out for his brother but found only cold sheets. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, spotting Dean on the other, still-made bed with a cup of coffee in his hand. It seemed that Dean had turned back into a man sometime during the night.

"Deeaan," Sam whined. Dean glanced over at him. "Come back to bed."

Dean shook his head. Sam wrinkled his brow in confusion. He climbed out of bed and sat down beside Dean.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked laying his forehead against his brother's shoulder.

"Nothing, Sam, I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Sam replied, kissing Dean's shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. He continued to press kisses everywhere he could reach. Dean started to squirm.

"Sam, you don't have to," he said quietly, clearly uncomfortable.

"Don't have to? Dean, I want to. Why would you say that?"

"I'm not a girl anymore. I understand you don't want me now that you know what you've been missing." Sam gaped at him.

"Dean, I will always want you. I love you. More than anything. And it's got nothing to do with what's between your legs. I love you for you. Because of how funny you are, how smart you are, how you're the best big brother ever. So many reasons and your body is pretty low on the list although I will say you are absolutely gorgeous. Girls are great, Dean, but they aren't you." Sam finished by kissing Dean's forehead and then bringing his own to rest against his brother's.

He wiped away the few tears that escaped Dean's eyes and repeated, "I love you, Dean."

Dean looked at him finally. "I love you too, Sammy," he said before kissing Sam soundly.


End file.
